


Breakfast

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [21]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Two weeks after her ethics hearing and a few nights of stolen moments, Becca and Ethan are having breakfast in his kitchen when she asks him a question.From the things you said prompt list:13. things you said at the kitchen table18. things you said when you were scared
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast

The pair were sitting at Ethan’s counter in their pajamas having breakfast and discussing everything imaginable; even theorizing about the cases they have on the docket for the day at Edenbrook. 

Ethan and Becca had been seeing one another secretly since her ethics hearing two weeks ago. They were leaning into the feelings they’ve spent a better part of the year hiding. Stealing a few nights of bliss until their situation inevitably takes everything from them. 

Becca could feel the itch of uncertainty gnawing away at them with every single kept encounter. They’ve had four sleepovers at his place since their jobs were reinstated. If she didn’t know better she’d think they were dating; that they were existing somewhere, only a few weeks away from a committed relationship. But they couldn’t. _They shouldn’t_. They weren’t. _Were they?_

Not even a shovel of oatmeal into her mouth could stop the all-too-telling question from spilling out; 

“What are we doing?” she asked through her bite. 

She kept her gaze on the white ceramic bowl to shield herself from his response. He wouldn’t be the Ethan she fell for if she didn’t have to anticipate his rejection - he had a nasty habit of toying with her feelings. 

Becca wanted Ethan and Ethan only. She knew the risks associated with him. They were the same risks he kept listing every single time they got close to crossing the line. Now, with every day they tried to outrun the clock, the risks crept closer and closer, lurking around the corner ready to pounce and takeaway her credibility with one too comfortable movement. Naveen suspected, Sienna knew, and Marlene was getting inquisitive; it was only a matter of time before the hospital was alight with the news of their coupling.

As fun as the last few days have been, there were so many complications these two doctors had yet to discuss. The main point being her joining his team in three months.

Her words were light and noncommittal. Without a single falter in her cadence to warn him to her worries. Ethan didn’t even look up from the paper he was reading. 

“Having food, solving cases, drinking coffee,” he mused with a sly shrug. 

He was ever so nonchalant about the matter, much to Becca’s dismay. Ethan Ramsey had never been a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. In fact, he most certainly _wasn’t_. There was something about the woman next to him that put him at ease. Becca used to drive him to distraction, but now she drives him to... _domestication_? 

In the six years he’s lived in this high-rise, his kitchen island had rarely seen breakfast. His life was hectic, rarely spending time at home in favor of being at work, so breakfast was always a cup of coffee and whatever was on special at Derry Roasters. And now the cushions on his stools have a slight dip and the white quartz has served breakfast every day of the last week and a few humble dinners.

He doesn’t know what Becca’s doing to him. But it’s definitely something good.

Even with all his concerns about the hospital and her future, he’s been able to leave them at the door. His apartment was their safe haven. The only place they can simply _be_. The one sanctum in all of Boston he can have the woman of his dreams at his side. He’d take these small moments by the bushel if he could. He’d worry about the logistics of his indiscretions later.

Becca rolled her eyes and deadpanned, “Normal colleague stuff.”

“Precisely.” He placed his spoon and paper down, then pushed the plate away from him. “But better.” 

Ethan slid off his seat. 

She raised an eyebrow and spun the stool around towards him, her arms now folded across her chest. 

Becca had the most enticingly perplexed look on her face. Her dark brows furrowed and her chapped lips pressed together. Hints of pink were still evident on the apples of her cheeks from their little distraction earlier. Ethan wordlessly thanked whatever twist of fate brought them together - _grateful_ that she always seemed to choose him no matter how many times he seemed to push her away.

He positioned himself between her bare legs after appreciating the sight of her in his old Hopkins tee for the third time that morning. This close he can smell the lingering musk of his deodorant on her skin. A flash of the moments they shared together in the last 8 hours brought a crooked smile to his soft lips. 

She was beautiful and intoxicating and he never wanted to let her go.

Becca pinched the flesh under her breasts. He was so close and that white tee was so flattering. He looked younger and determined and _happy_ \- so so happy. The blues of his eyes were twinkling, the morning light peering in through the wall of windows made him look ethereal, and for another time Becca wondered how lucky she was to meet _him_ \- Ethan. Not _the_ Dr. Ethan Ramsey. 

His thighs were pressed against the stool, the comfy fabric of his sweatpants rubbing against the inside of her calves, his hands ghosting the tops of her knees. Becca raised a brow. He still wasn’t answering her question. 

His voice was low and full of rugged confidence; “Because I get to do this…” Ethan leaned in to peck her nose. “And this…” he trailed down to kiss her lips; tenderly, sweetly. The drops of honey still stuck in the creases of her mouth added to the addictive sweetness of her taste. “And my favorite part…” his hands glided up her bare inner thigh as he kissed her deeper.

She sighed.   
  
The tips of his calloused fingers trailed mind-numbing circles along her skin, teasing patterns until they reached the cotton of her underwear. His thumb boldly ran down the damp front. Ethan couldn’t tell if this was new or remnants of earlier. Either way he smiled into the kiss, his ego thoroughly stroked. 

Becca was completely engrossed in his taste, his smell, his warmth, and the way her heart swells and flutters every time he’s near. All she wanted was to know what they were to one another, but... _God_. She could bottle up this fleeting credence and live in it for the rest of eternity. 

His tongue grazing and tasting, coaxing her open. Ethan began weaseling two fingers towards where the fold of her hip meets her sex, searching for the edge of the fabric. 

Successful, he rubbed her slit with the backs of his fingers.

Becca froze up slightly. Ethan smirked. He will never tire of just how _responsive_ she is to his touch. 

She muttered against him, “So modest.”

“I’m just getting started,” his voice grave and husk. Combined with the hungry way he was looking at her and the slow massaging circles at her clit, she could have fallen apart at the sound.

She let him distract her for a few more minutes. More touches, more kisses, more... 

Their shirts cast aside and he was tantalizingly slowly removing her sleeping bra with his teeth. 

But no amount of rivet could keep her mind from trying to put the pieces of their doomed fates together.

“Ethan?” she breathed. 

“Yes?” 

She was scared of the answer but her thirst for knowledge was greater; “Have you ever done this with anyone else?”

“I’m a grown man of course I’ve -”

She slapped his shoulder. “I’m not talking about sex, dummy. Have you ever… been with a subordinate before?”

A cloud eclipsed the sky and cast shadows of doubt into the apartment. 

He took a deep, unnerving breath as his forehead fell to her shoulder. 

“No…” Ethan pulled back just enough to look her full in the flushed face. “I standby my statement that it’s unethical.”

He noticed her crestfallen expression. 

Ethan’s hands untangled from her body to cup her face, fingers tangling in the wild unbrushed strands of hair cascading behind her ears. Eyes the color of his favorite beverage darted everywhere but at the clear blue eyes of her beholder. Ethan caressed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs, willing her to look at him.

The second her glaze flitted he let his heart speak for the very first time;

“I don’t want to fight my feelings for you any longer.”


End file.
